Sasuke and His Hinata
by AIP18
Summary: Sasuke nyaris sempurna: mapan, tampan dan dewasa. Nyaris. Lalu ia dititipi gadis kecil paling cantik yg pernah ia temui. Hingga pada ulang thn ke 18 Hinata, Sasuke memperkosanya demi mengmbalikn kesempurnaan yg hampir ia capai. Sasuke menikah utk menghapus jejak Hinata. Tp ia gagal sejak awal, ia mencintai Hinata & sangat terpuruk saat tahu gadis itu melahirkan putranya. #SASUHINA
1. His Fear

**Sasuke and His Hinata**

Disclaimer: Sasuke, Hinata and all are the chara in Naruto that belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Senyum tak lekang dari bibir Sasuke, apa yang diharapnya bertahun-tahun kejadian. Akta perceraian sudah di tangan, kini tiada lagi yang merintanginya melanjutkan mimpi, keadaan ideal yang diharapkan Sasuke sejak pertama menjatuhkan hati. Ia mau Hinatanya, rumah bagi hatinya yang hilang arah. Tempat segala kesakitan Sasuke berakhir.

Jika kesampaian bertemu Hinata, Sasuke akan memohon ampun. Bila perlu bersimpuh di kakinya atas dosa yang ia perbuat. Dosa yang menghancurkan mereka, yang menjauhkan hingga mustahil bersatu.

"Hinata, apa kamu masih mau bertemu?"

Monolog Sasuke sambil menatapi langit. Bahkan untuk berharap saja ia tak pantas. Apa yang dilakukannya terlalu kotor, kelewat nista bagi wanita manapun. Manusia tolol mana, yang mau membuka tangan terhadap pihak yang telah menghancurkannya? Jika ada, mungkin manusia itu telah moksa terhadap pemahaman akan kemanusiaan.

Hari ini, Sasuke akan melangkah jadi manusia baru. Menanggalkan jubah arogansinya sebagai Uchiha. Ia lelah memaksakan diri, ego tidak membawanya kemana pun selain menjadi kian palsu. Menambal setiap kerapuhan dengan prestis, tapi di akhir hari, hanya tersisa hati yang carut-marut. Hati dengan luka menganga, yang menyakiti pemilik tunggalnya untuk memenangkan harga diri. Ironis betapa dunia Sasuke riuh-ramai, tetapi hati kosong karena ia telah mengusir penghuninya pergi, jauh tanpa kembali.

Besok ia akan bertolak ke Amerika, mencari kepingan jiwa yang terbawa pergi. Lima tahun Sasuke telah berusaha keras, menekan keinginan menemui Hinata dan memohon ampun atas kebejatannya yang di luar batas. Perpisahan adalah hal yang mesti, sebuah titik pasti dalam takdir mereka. Hinata perlu tumbuh menjadi seseorang, sementara Sasuke harus menyelesaikan daftar ambisi—dulu gadis itu belum termasuk. Makanya, meski Hyuuga selalu dalam jangkauan, tak sekalipun Sasuke mencari tahu kabar Hinata.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata bertarung dengan lukanya sendirian.

Rentetan lamunan Sasuke terhenti kala seseorang meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja. Nenek Chiyo, wanita sepuh yang ia biarkan beredar di sekitar. Hinata menyayangi wanita itu, maka Sasuke pun.

"Kopinya nak." Karena Hinata, Sasuke mengizinkan nenek Chiyo mempecundangi hirarki pembantu dan majikan. "Besok jadi ke luar negeri? Apa itu namanya ya… nenek lupa. Uw—Es gitu ya?"

"US nek. United States." Sasuke tersenyum maklum.

"Oh iya. Yu—Es… ya ya. Nanti di sana ketemu dek Hinata ya?"

Selamanya, Hinata adalah adek kecil di mata mereka berdua. Nenek Chiyo ikut Sasuke sejak Hinata umur 10 tahun sementara pria itu umur 23. Delapan tahun mereka hidup bersama, dari mulai Hinata bocah bau kencur, sampai remaja wangi parfum. Nenek Chiyo berfungsi praktis sebagai ibu bagi kedua bungsu tersebut.

Namun, wanita itu tak tahu prahara macam apa yang Sasuke timpakan pada Hinata. Setahunya, si gadis kesayangan pergi untuk ikut orangtua. Nenek Chiyo tak pernah tahu, bertemu Hinata telah menjadi momok bagi Sasuke.

"Doakan ya nek, semoga Hinata mau pulang dan menetap di Jepang."

Satu lagi, nenek Chiyo tak tahu api asmara pernah membakar keduanya. Tak tahu, bahwa Hinata dan Sasuka tak lagi sesederhana kata dan doa-doa.

.

.

Saat memilih luka yang pas untuk membuat Hinata pergi, Sasuke tahu itu akan melukainya juga. Tapi ia tak tahu akan berlangsung sejauh ini, hingga merampas minatnya pada apapun. _Sasuke used to lived for his ambition_. Tentu ia menyukai Hinata, tapi gadis itu virus, dan nyata telah merusak sistem hidupnya.

Kesalahan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang kolosal, memiliki dua mata pisau yang menyakiti kedua pihak. Hinata dengan martabat terkoyak, ia dengan perasaan berdosa yang tumbuh gigantis. Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya dulu? Entah, yang jelas kedunguan Sasuke melampaui identitasnya sebagai manusia, tanpa belas kasih. Ia melakukan upaya transendental demi membuang hambatan. Memanfaatkan ketertarikan seksual, Sasuke mengiris pertaliannya dengan Hinata, perasaan suka sama suka diputus sama sekali. Ibaratnya, untuk mengusir satu tikus di dapur, Sasuke membakar seisi rumah.

Rasa bersalah Sasuke kian menjadi sesampainya di Dallas Texas. Berada di bawah langit yang sama, bernafas dan memijak satu kota dengan Hinata, meningkatkan tensi. Apalagi ketika menghadapi Neji, orang yang dengan antusias menyambut kedatangannya. Keramahan pria itu membuat Sasuke jijik pada diri sendiri. Jika Neji tahu, mungkin ia sudah ditendang ke neraka.

"_Brother, how have you been?"_ Neji meninju bahu Sasuke. Kehangatannya mengingatkan pada gadis itu, keakraban yang mampu melelehkan orang-orang sedingin Uchiha. "Lama nggak ketemu tambah ganteng aja."

Mereka berbincang seru, dari pendidikan sampai status sosial, Neji yang lebih muda beberapa darinya, kini tengah sibuk memanjat hirarki di dunia kerja. Beres dengan itu dia akan menikah, sementara Sasuke baru saja lepas dari jerat rumah tangga. Obrolan mengalir jauh, butuh banyak waktu mengejar ketertinggalan selama lima tahun. Sampai akhirnya obrolan itu menyentuh sosok Hinata.

Sasuke seperti ditembak tepat di jantung. Hatinya tak tertolong mendengar penuturan Neji. Sasuke bahkan tak yakin sanggup memaafkan diri sendiri. Ia telah merusak Hinata—jiwanya, kehormatannya, masa depannya, seluruhnya.

"Hinata hamil, entah sama siapa. Kami sulit mencari tahu karena dia menutup diri." Neji mengusap wajah frustrasi. "Pulang dari Jepang Hinata benar-benar kacau. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih menjauhi orang-orang terutama laki-laki. Sudah dibawa ke psikiatris tapi yah… begitulah."

Debaran jantung Sasuke berekskalasi. Semua yang Neji ceritakan, dialah aktor utamanya. Bayi Hinata—putra Sasuke.

"Lalu bayinya? Apakah Hinata menggugurkan?"

Neji mengangkat alis. Ketika diberitahu perihal keadaan Hinata yang nyaris gila, perhatian orang mengarah pada kriminal yang menyebabkan itu semua. Tapi Sasuke lain, dia menanyakan si aib, hal yang Hyuuga saja sulit menerima.

Namun, dipikir-pikir, Sasuke adalah orang terdekat Hinata sebelum kejadian itu. Sedikitnya, lelaki itu memiliki _clue_ siapa penjahat bejat yang bersembunyi di balik kediaman Hinata. Penjahat yang abai, tak berbelas kasih, yang bahkan nasib spermanya sendiri pun dia masa bodoh.

Sayangnya belum sempat Neji bertanya, Sasuke telah memberondong dengan pertanyaan:

"_Please_ jangan bilang kalau bayinya digugurkan. Gimana kabar mereka sekarang?"

Neji semakin tak mengerti dengan raut hampir menangis Sasuke. Seolah-olah kesakitan Hinata adalah miliknya. Ah, hidup di satu atap memang ampuh menjadikan orang asing serasa keluarga.

"Hinata melahirkan aib itu." Ia memajukan tubuh untuk meneliti ekspresi Sasuke lebih jauh. Hati pria itu hancur mendengar lanjutan kalimat Neji. "Karena stress berlebih saat hamil, bayinya autis. Dia bahkan baru mulai bicara ketika memasuki umur empat tahun."

"Aku akan memukuli habis pria bengsek itu jika ketemu." Rahang Neji mengetat. "Dia merusak segalanya. Hinata, Naoki, masa depan mereka tak tertolong."

Sasuke menengadah, mencegah air matanya menetes. Realita yang baru sampai padanya, memukul bertubi-tubi. Ia menghancurkan semua, termasuk darah dagingnya sendiri. Hinata dan anak itu—bahkan menciumi kaki mereka pun tak membuat Sasuke layak dimaafkan.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah Itachi, berbasa-basi sebentar, Sasuke bergegas menuju kamar. Menghempaskan tubuh di kasur, meluruhkan kesedihannya yang tak tertangguhkan. Dibenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, menanggalkan segala jubah maskulin, Sasuke terisak-isak. Belum pernah ia merasa segagal ini sebagai manusia. Dunianya runtuh, terasa bagai dikubur hidup-hidup, masih bernafas tapi semua gelap tiada harap.

Semalam, Sasuke pria bebas yang berniat mengejar lagi cinta lamanya. Tapi siang ini, dia ayah dari seorang anak yang tak diketahui pertumbuhannya selama 4 tahun lebih. Benar kata Neji, dirinya brengsek, pecundang, seluruh sematan menjijikan pun belum cukup menandingi kebiadabannya. Kejahatan Sasuke, menghancurkan dua orang yang paling dicintainya.

Naoki. Ya, Sasuke mencintai anak itu—miliknya dan Hinata. Tanpa perlu berjumpa, Sasuke menyadari letupan asing di dadanya kala mendengar Hinata hamil. Sebuah cinta tak tanpa syarat, yang dirasakan seorang ayah terhadap buah hatinya.

Tangis Sasuke menderas. Terbayang bagaimana sulitnya jadi Hinata. Gadis delapan belas tahun yang disakiti tanpa ampun, yang mengandung bayi dari pria menjijikan ini. Hati Sasuke sakit, memikirkan bagaimana Hinata dan bayinya dianggap aib, sementara perempuan itu harus menghadapi badai emosional karena ulahnya. Dan paling mencabik perasaan adalah autisme Naoki, semuanya

Ngidam apa yang Hinata alami? Apakah terpenuhi? Apa kehamilannya berat? Begitu beratkah sampai Naoki-nya terlahir premature? Bagaimana wajah putranya ketika bayi? Siapa yang menggendongnya pertama kali? Apakah anak itu tahu bahwa sang ayah sangat mencintainya? Apakah mungkin bagi Sasuke?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu merajamnya habis-habisan. Ingin Sasuke menembakkan pistol ke jantung, tapi kematian takkan memperbaiki dosanya. Segera, Sasuke akan menemui Hinata dan Naoki, memohon tanggung jawab yang tak diketahuinya hingga hari ini.

.

.

Taman bermain Alexis, Neji bilang Hinata mengajak putranya ke sana. Saat tiba, tanpa mencari terlalu lama Sasuke langsung menemukan mereka, hatinya menemukan sang belahan jiwa. Seorang perempuan muda menatapi bocah lelaki yang asyik menggambar, sesekali ia mengatakan sesuatu meski tak mendapat respon.

Sasuke tak sanggup menahan air mata. Ia ingin berada di sana, jadi bagian dari mereka. Memberikan putranya sosok yang bisa diandalkan, figur kuat tempat menumpahkan segala resah tanpa terkecuali. Dari yang dilihatnya di ponsel Neji, Naoki bocah tampan—sempurna bahkan. Ya, di mata Sasuke ia sempurna, autisme adalah kelebihan yang disandang Naoki karena bocah itu tangguh. Dia bertahan meski lahir dengan berat 2.6 kilo, bertahan di dunia yang memandangnya sebagai aib, bertahan dengan keadaannya yang spesial.

Ingin Sasuke memeluk erat sang buah hati, mencintainya lebih dari diri sendiri, lebih dari cinta manapun yang ia tahu. Bahwa di dunia Sasuke, bocah itu selalu memiliki tempat, melesat ke posisi pertama sebagai yang paling berharga. Lalu ia melihat Naoki mengangkat kepala, beberapa detik melihat ke arahnya, mengacaukan debaran jantung Sasuke. Hatinya patah ketika Naoki melengos, mengabaikan eksistensi yang tak lebih penting dari buku gambarnya. Dia tak mengenal Sasuke—jelas, tak ada Uchiha Sasuke di dalam universe-nya.

Namun kemudian, bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman. Naoki mengusap kasar pipinya yang dikecup paksa oleh Hinata, ia menggerutu tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"_Mama loves you, _Naoki." Hinata setengah berteriak. Lagi-lagi gagal menarik perhatian, Naoki masih sibuk menggores-gores.

_I love him just as much, _Hinata. _I love you both_.

_Papa loves you, son_.

Entah berapa lama Sasuke mengamati interaksi ibu-anak yang sering bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. Kadang ia tertawa, kadang menahan dadanya yang sesak. Namun lebih sering Sasuke menahan hasratnya menghambur ke arah mereka. Ia asing di sini, kehadirannya mungkin lebih tak diinginkan dari bencana.

Lantas hal yang paling diantisipasi terjadi. Hinata bangkit, membereskan barang-barang dan menghela Naoki. Beberapa langkah saja, lalu pandangan keduanya bertemu, waktu membeku.

Hinata tak pernah memandangnya seperti ini. Seolah-olah Sasuke begitu asing, monster mengerikan yang dapat meremukannya. Pegangan Hinata pada Naoki mengerat. Sasuke tak kuat, tiada ekspresi lain pada wanita itu selain takut. Dengan panik Hinata menggendong Naoki, tak peduli sang putra berontak.

"Hinata…"

Sasuke bermaksud menghadang. Namun Hinata melewatinya tanpa kata, terburu-buru, bersicepat menangkal interaksi yang mungkin terjadi. Hanya seperti itu, tapi hati Sasuke bubar jalan, tercabik-cabik oleh sang tuan.

Satu yang ia tahu, Hinata takut padanya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah monster di mata wanita Hyuuga tersebut.

**TBC**

**An: Halo saudara-saudara, apakah ada yang masih aktif di sini? Setelah terbengkalai selama 2 tahun, saya memutuskan ngelanjutin ff ini, tapi akan banyak yang diubah. Sebenarnya saya beritikad untuk nggak menulis lagi tentang perempuan yg hamil di luar nikah. Mungkin ff balas dendam juga bakal dihapus krn sedikit inappropiate. **

Selamat membaca, semoga suka:))


	2. His Hinata

**Sasuke and His Hinata**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the chara are Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

Hinata seperti sekonyong-konyong didatangkan dari langit. Manusia sepuluh tahun yang tiba-tiba eksis di hidup Sasuke, antidot yang mengacaukan tatanan sehari-hari. Menjelma setan kecil yang perlahan membelokkan banyak hal.

Termasuk, membelokkan tipe perempuan Sasuke.

Sebagai pria, ia memiliki selera. Tentunya, bocah rekan sang ayah tidaklah masuk dalam daftar. Ia tercoret semenjak _list _pertama: usia. Terlebih, Hyuuga sudah seperti sepupu bagi Uchiha. Dengan kata lain, Hinata adalah ranah terlarang.

Sayangnya, bocah itu mengandung terlalu banyak glukosa di dalam dirinya. Tingkahnya yang manis mengancam iman Sasuke telak. Ia menjadi pria dewasa tak berdaya, tersihir tanpa dimantra. Cukup Hinata memanyunkan bibir, atau mengedip-ngedip lucu, Sasuke siap menyerahkan jiwa raga—keperjakaannya bahkan. _Oops, too direct Saskey_.

_Well_, sebenarnya Hinata tidak manis-manis amat. Tak jarang ia menjelma setan kecil yang maha rempong.

"Hinata, _what did you do to your lips_?" Bahasa inggris, entah mengapa Hinata lebih waras diajak bicara dengan bahasa itu. Sasuke melihat merah di bibir si bocah tak wajar, makanya berniat menegur.

"Ini?" Dia menunjuk bibir mungilnya. "Masa Om nggak tahu. Ini namanya lipbalm. Temen-temen Hinata pada pake."

_Nani the fuck_.

Apakah rotasi bumi bertambah cepat? Sejak kapan bocah sepuluh tahun mengenakan _make up_? Setahu Sasuke, hal berbau menter seperti itu akan dimulai saat puber. Kemarin juga ia menemukan beberapa buah miniset. Tanpa sadar pandangannya berpiknik ke dada Hinata, masih sedatar triplek.

_No way_, ini bukan Hinata-nya. Seseorang pasti meracuni pikirannya yang seputih kertas.

"Nggak usah pakai gincu gitu. Lebay."

Hati Hinata tersengat ucapan Sasuke. Tak menyangka respon pria itu akan menyedihkan. Padahal ia cuma ingin terlihat cantik, ingin sekali saja Sasuke melihatnya sebagai keindahan. Tapi yang didapat malah celaan. Percuma Hinata menyisihkan uang, percuma menonton _make up tutorial_ yang menghabiskan kuota.

"Hapus Hinata. Kamu masih anak-anak, nggak pantes." Himbau Sasuke tegas.

"Oke."

Meraih segelas air, Hinata menyudahi sesi sarapan. Ia beranjak menuju Sasuke, seperti biasa mengecup pipi sebagai pamit. Namun kali ini beda, Hinata mengusak-usakkan bibirnya. Membuat pipi sang Uchiha pink terang.

"Udah kehapus ya. _See you _Om." Hinata buru-buru lari. Cekikikan karena berhasil mengerjai Sasuke.

Sementara si korban terpaku. Merah kulit wajah bersaing dengan _lipbalm_ yang merekat di pipi. Sasuke mengusap lengket itu, detak jantungnya melompat-lompat. Hinata telah menghilang di balik pintu, tetapi efeknya memenjara Sasuke dalam keresahan yang dinikmati sendiri. Ia menggeleng kepala, menolak hama-hama yang menyerang akal sehat.

Ironi berkebalikan mengganggu Sasuke. Ia menyukai sikap Hinata, tetapi merasa bersalah karena menikmatinya.

.

.

Hinata tahu ada magnet di dalam dirinya yang menarik manusia dewasa mendekat. Sejak kecil, ia dibanjiri perhatian, objek tunggal rasa sayang keluarga. Kemudian ibunya meninggal, satu persatu perhatian turut pergi. Hiashi, Neji, mengalihkan kesedihan dengan bekerja dan pendidikan. Meninggalkan Hinata sebagai bocah kecil haus perhatian.

Saat dititipkan pada Sasuke, ia seperti menemukan tantangan baru. Dalam potret Hinata, Sasuke adalah dirinya versi pria dewasa. Bungsu, magnet perhatian dengan fisik rupawan, individu yang kesepian. Bedanya, Hinata menarik perhatian dengan sikap hangat, Sasuke dengan tingkah dingin yang membuat perempuan jejeritan.

Hinata tidak bodoh, otaknya bisa membaca gestur sok cuek Sasuke. Peduli tapi enggan mempedulikan, dan itu membuat jengkel. Tak jarang Sasuke menatap seolah ia _bug_ di hidupnya yang damai. Namun di malam hari mengendap-endap untuk sekadar menyelimuti dan mengecup kening Hinata. _What a hypocrite_.

Kadang-kadang Hinata sedih karena kelahirannya terlambat. Setiap kali Sasuke berdiri tinggi, dengan kemeja yang lengannya digulung ke siku, Hinata berharap lahir sepuluh tahun lebih awal. Sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan memanggilnya Sasuke-kun. Mempunyai kans besar untuk berada di sisinya sebagai pacar, bukan bocah titipan.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang mengiris-iris steak. Ia terganggu dengan ekspresi Hinata yang berlarian antara sedih dan sakit. Siapa yang menyebabkannya?

Namun Hinata memilih bisu. Menelan hatinya yang kacau karena mendengar Sasuke teleponan dengan perempuan. _Mood-_nya diperparah dengan perut yang serasa dipelintir. Belum pernah Hinata mengalami sembelit sesakit ini selama dua belas tahun hidup. Rasanya seperti mau melahirkan—padahal dia masih bocah.

"Sakit?" Sasuke panik. Wajah Hinata pucat dan berkali-kali memegangi perut.

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah menangis. "Huaaa…"

"Hey kenapa?" Lalu jantung Sasuke hampir melompat melihat rok Hinata yang merah. "Kita ke rumah sakit."

Hinata terus menangis, membelah konsentrasi Sasuke antara menyetir dan khawatir. Tanpa diketahuinya, bocah Hyuuga tersebut menangisi noda lipstick di kerah Sasuke. Menangisi Sasuke yang bukan lagi temannya, dan kesadaran bahwa pria itu tak sepolos dugaan.

Tangis Hinata baru reda setelah diperiksa dan diberi obat-obatan entah apa. Sasuke menghela nafas lega melihat si remaja tidur. Dokter menggiringnya ke ruangan, menjelaskan beberapa hal yang membuat Sasuke tercengang:

"Pasien tidak mengalami masalah serius. Dia hanya menstruasi."

Sasuke menepuk jidat. Hinata sudah dua belas tahun, mengapa ia tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kepanikan di kepala Sasuke memberitahu hal yang lebih mengerikan seperti kanker serviks atau pendarahan lain.

Pulang dari rumah sakit Sasuke ke apotik. Sumpah, baru kali ini ia kesulitan menghadapi ujian hidup:

Wings atau regular? Belum lagi dihajar detail seperti "yang berapa cm? _Night or day?"_ Bisakah penjaga apotik itu tutup mulut dan memberikannya apapun? Karena sungguh, pertanyaan salah gender tersebut menurunkan derajat maskulinitas Sasuke. Ibu-ibu di sekitarnya memandang dengan mata yang hampir copot.

Baiklah, demi Hinata saja Sasuke rela martabat diinjak-injak benda yang berakhir di tong sampah.

.

.

Hinata yang kini telah SMA, sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar untuk ulangan tengah semester. Fisika bukan kegemarannya—musuh malah. Seharusnya bisa minta ajari Sasuke jika pira itu tak sibuk. Yep, sibuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang berisik. Ruang tamu dikuasai mulut-mulut yang tak memiliki kerjaan selain mengunyah dan guyon. Padahal kamar Hinata hanya berjarak berapa meter dari sumber kebisingan.

"Wih melon ya?" seru satu suara. "Ah, aku suka melon yang nemplok langsung di pohon. Yang dipakein kutang hahaha."

Semua suara di luar tertawa. Hinata menutup telinga, menghalau ujaran-ujaran bernada seksis tersebut. Ia kembali menekuri angka-angka yang bekerja sama membuat pusing kepala.

Selang beberapa menit, suara-suara keras kembali mengganggu. Masih seputar guyon berbau seksual.

"Sasuke kan sukanya kuda yang mendesah, bukan meringkik. Karin mau tuh diajak main kuda-kudaan."

Benar-benar ya!

Hinata membanting pensil ke meja. Kali ini tak tahan mendengar guyonan mesum di luar sana, terlebih nama Sasuke disebut. Heran, apa lucunya sih kelakar macam itu? Menurutnya malah mengindikasikan bahwa otak si penutur tak jauh dari selangkangan. Mereka salah satu dari tiga jenis pelawak yang Hinata benci. Yaitu pelawak yang menjadikan keyakinan sebagai lelucon, pelawak yang melucu dengan _body shaming_, terakhir, pelawak dengan jokes seksis. Lawakan mereka sama rendahnya dengan pelecehan.

Tak gentar Hinata menuju para orang dewasa. Di sana, seorang perempuan bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakiti mata dan hati.

"Maaf Om, tante, bisa suaranya dikecilkan sedikit. Saya sedang belajar."

Aktivitas sejenak terhenti, semua kepala menoleh. Lalu Hinata menerima ekspresi terkesiap para pria. Sudah biasa, mereka antara takjub dengan kecantikannya atau mupeng. Bukan—bukan Hinata sombong, tetapi dari hasil bertanya pada beberapa teman lelaki, mereka heran mengapa ada makhluk secantik dirinya. Jadi katakanlah Hinata terbiasa dengan orang yang memandangnya seakan ia bidadari turun dari langit. Tapi ia tak pernah bangga. Apa bagusnya, kecantikan adalah soal gen, ketakjuban mereka seharusnya dialamatkan pada Tuhan.

"Wow. _Gorgeous_."

Mengabaikan gumaman salah satu dari mereka, Hinata berpaling pada Sasuke. "Om Sasu, Hinata mau belajar."

Menjadi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke hanya melirik, lalu sibuk dengan kaleng minuman di genggaman. Pria berambut perak menyikut Sasuke. "Belajar apa adik kecil? Om bisa ngajarin yang lain-lain juga loh." Ia cengengesan.

"Iya. Sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari pelajaran. _Sex education _misalnya." Seloroh pria berambut oren.

Tawa kembali bergema. Panas mulai menjalar dari dalam dada, Hinata tak baik-baik saja, kemarahan sedang coba merebut kewarasannya. Sasuke masih tak menanggapi, namun sunggingan kecil di bibirnya tak luput. Dia berada di sisi yang sama dengan kawanan itu, menepikannya sebagai gender yang diobjektivikasi.

Lalu, dengan tepat memandang ke mata, Hinata berujar pada pria rambut oren.

"Tidak terima kasih. Lebih baik saya belajar _sex education _melalui buku dan video, daripada orang dewasa mesum macam Om." Wajah-wajah yang tadi dipenuhi tawa berubah datar, lalu mengerutkan kening. "Ngomong-ngomong saya juga nggak suka guyonan seksis kalian yang memandang perempuan sebagai objek seksual."

"Wah cantik-cantik mulutnya lancang. Belajar sopan-santun aja deh mending. Percuma sekolah tinggi-tinggi kalau berakhir di dapur dan kasur."

Pria dan hegemoni patriarkinya, mereka gemar menyudutkan perempuan sebagai makhluk kelas dua. Hinata geleng-geleng kepala, dikiranya feminis telah banyak melakukan aksi, namun di depan mata masih saja diskriminasi perempuan terjadi. Meskipun verbal, tetap saja kan. Tutur kata merupakan implementasi pola pikir, kalau mereka masih melecehkan secara lisan, berarti dasarnya sudah diskriminatif sejak dalam pikiran.

Hanya karena Hinata kecil, bukan berarti ia rela dikecilkan. Ia intoleran terhadap sesuatu yang seksis dan misoginis. Sebab, guyonan yang menyudutkan gender itu sejatinya membuat malu dan terhina. Masa ada perempuan baik-baik saja ketika diibaratkan kuda yang dinaiki dan 'dikendarai'. Menjijikan.

Sialnya, banyak orang tak sadar ketika dirinya menjadi seksis. Dan sebenarnya, seksisme tak terbatas pada lelucon berbau seksual saja. Seperti tadi, menganggap perempuan makhluk yang akan berakhir di dapur dan kasur pun termasuk. Apa bagusnya sih guyon macam itu, heran Hinata.

"Om aja yang belajar sopan-santun. Menjadikan perempuan sebagai candaan seksual, apa namanya kalau bukan kurang ajar." Tegas Hinata.

Suasana semakin tegang. Melihat itu, perempuan yang sedari tadi bergelayut di lengan Sasuke, angkat bicara. "Aduh, udah ya. Jangan ribut." Ia mengalihkan atensi pada Hinata. "Maaf ya adek, mohon maklum, obrolan kami emang sering 18+. Kalau bisa pake ruang lain aja buat belajar."

Hinata menggeleng kepala tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya wanita ini menyuruh ia maklum terhadap mulut-mulut comberan itu. Ia menyesal bahwa ada perempuan yang mewajari jika feminitasnya ditertawai. Ah, selera Sasuke tak sejauh ekspektasinya.

"Maaf, tapi saya nggak bisa maklum sama mulut-mulut yang suka melecehkan. Lagian saya lebih dulu belajar di kamar. Kalian kan bisa fokus nonton film tanpa bercanda berisik dan nggak perlu."

Ekspresi lembut di wajah perempuan rambut merah luntur. Ia tercengang, merasa dikhianati oleh usahanya berlemah-lembut. Gadis ayu di hadapannya, bukan sekadar bocah SMA dengan segepok mata pelajaran, tetapi sosok lancang yang berani menerabas batas usia. _Geez_, ia tak biasa melihat perempuan yang terlihat pintar. Itu membuat harga dirinya terluka.

Menoleh pada Sasuke, ia memprovokasi sekaligus memohon persetujuan.

"Apa dia memang selalu selancang ini Key?"

Sasuke berdeham. Ia tahu benar siapa dan bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata. Bocah itu memiliki pikiran tajam, dan selalu lebih pintar dari standard usianya. Tadi ia tertawa, bukan atas guyonan temannya, tapi bagaimana ia paham bahwa Hinata akan membalas tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Sayangnya, seperti kebanyakan Uchiha, Sasuke mempunyai harga diri setinggi langit. Bantahan demi bantahan Hinata mencederai wibawanya. Ia tak suka dianggap gagal dalam menghandle bocah. Kelasnya adalah mendesain gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Bukan dipecundangi remaja yang baru belajar feminisme.

"Hinata, masuk kamarku. Kamu bisa belajar di sana." Titah Sasuke.

Hinata bergeming, memandangi pria dengan superioritas di kedua bola matanya. Lalu, seperti selalu, Hinata merasa kalah. Sasuke memiliki beberapa topeng, namun yang terpasang di wajahnya kini adalah yang tak terbantah.

"Nggak mau." Tukas Hinata tanpa menantang tatapan Sasuke.

"Sekarang Hinata. Jangan membantah." Mendapati perintahnya tak dituruti, Sasuke kian memojokkan. Ia memilki pengaruh, dan di hadapan geng Taka, Sasuke berharap pengaruh itu bekerja. "Jangan membuatku berpikir kamu pembantah, dan seperti kata mereka, nggak sopan."

Ada denyut sakit di dada Hinata. Selalu saja, Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti bocah dengan suara tak dianggap.

"Tapi mereka duluan yang—"

"Masuk!"

Selesai sudah. Sasuke telah mengeluarkan bentakan dengan nada dingin. Itu final bagi Hinata. Ia tahu tempat, rumah Sasuke dan semua yang berada di bawah atapnya, harus menurut. Ucapannya adalah sabda.

Hinata bukan marah pada bentakan, _hell_, ia bertahun-tahun terbiasa. Hanya saja, menurut pada Sasuke sama saja melegitimasi tindakan orang-orang dewasa itu.

"Baiklah, Hinata mengalah. Tapi bukan berarti ucapan paman rambut oren dan silver itu baik. Bagi Hinata, mereka tetap tak sopan."

Ia sebal bagaimana suaranya berubah serak. Demi menghindari tuduhan bahwa dirinya menangis, Hinata bercepat naik ke kamar Sasuke. Menyimpan kecewa untuknya sendiri.

Kadang Hinata merasa, demi menjaga wibawa, Sasuke bertingkah dingin dan berjarak. Tapi di lain waktu, dia menempatkan diri sebagai teman, ayah dan pacar yang agak posesif. Sebagai sebuah jiwa, Hinata ingin berhenti dianggap anak-anak. Ia mau dibiarkan berdiri di samping Sasuke, sebagaimana pria itu di matanya. Ingin agar sang Uchiha, mau sedikit saja membagi kunci teka-teki.

Mereka bisa saling melengkapi meski dengan kondisi anomali.

Namun, Hinata tahu itu muluk-muluk. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah menghindar. Bermain dengan peraturan Sasuke. Dia menyuruh untuk tak membantah, maka inilah. Menuruti tanpa tapi, tanpa tanya.

Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata yang penurut. Melakukan perintahnya nyaris kata per kata, persis robot.

"Jangan sisakan sarapanmu." Sasuke mencoba berbasa-basi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng dengan tekun tanpa membagi tatapan satu kali pun. Selesai sarapan, ia bangkit dan pamit, masih tanpa menatap.

Diam-diam Sasuke merasa kehilangan, kesepian di antara hari-harinya yang gaduh. Hinata—sedikit banyak merupakan lilin bagi dunianya yang gelap dan dingin. Berjarak, membuat masing-masing mereka hilang makna. Keduanya butuh bersama untuk menjalankan kaidah fungsi. Sebab, sebuah lilin pun takkan berarti di ruang terang-benderang. Ia butuh Sasuke, Hinata memerlukan gelapnya.

Lantas, setelah seminggu petak-umpet, keduanya bertemu di titik rindu. Sasuke menunggu di ruang tengah, sementara Hinata mendatangi.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hinata minta maaf."

Ucap mereka serempak. Lalu tertawa pada kekonyolan masing-masing. Hinata, si ceria yang tegas, mengambil alih. Sengaja menjejakkan klaim terhadap acara maaf-maafan itu.

"Oke, Hinata bakal maafin." Melihat Sasuke tersenyum lega, ia membuyarkan. "Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?" Sasuke tahu syaratnya takkan jauh dari cinnamon roll atau kue-kue manis.

"Bolehin Hinata manggil Sasuke-kun."

Oh tidak! Ia salah duga. Bersiap-siaplah Sasuke, Hinata sedang membombardirmu dengan pubertas yang labil.

.

.

Tingkah Hinata makin ganjil. Belakangan seperti keluar dari pakemnya sehari-hari, seakan berusaha keras menjadi orang lain. Kadang-kadang Sasuke mendapatinya melamun, kali lain senyum-senyum tak jelas. Dia juga mencoba hal-hal mubah seperti make up, skin care, peduli fashion dan sebagainya. Tentu percuma menurut Sasuke, perempuan payah adalah mereka yang berdandan di luar usianya, alih-alih cantik mereka terlihat mirip tante-tante ganjen. _Please_, soal wajah, Hinata sudah rupawan sejak zaman fetus. Tak perlulah repot menggunakan ini-itu dan ya ampun—Sasuke suka ketawa terkentut-kentut kalau Hinata dandan, alisnya sering kelewat hitam dan tebal macam lakban.

Kalau dikritik, dia langsung cemberut, masuk kamar lalu keluar dengan mata semerah sharingan. _Mood swingnya_ persis ibu hamil dua bulan, sebentar peri lalu Lucifer. Kata-katanya yang paling terkenang bila dicela adalah:

"Apa salahnya? Aku cuma pengin terlihat cantik."

Kata-kata retoris bukan? Tapi jika ditertawakan dia menangis. _God, _maksud Sasuke, ngapain seorang berparas bidadari mencoba terlihat cantik di mata manusia. _Nonsense_!

Namun yang paling membuat Sasuke pusing adalah kebiasaan baru Hinata memanggilnya –kun. _Like wtf_, dipanggil ayah oleh gadis itu pun Sasuke cocok. _Why all of nicknames_—kun, seolah-olah mereka teman sepergaulan.

Berulangkali ia mengingatkan supaya Hinata berhenti memanggil –kun. Tetapi yang diterimanya hanyalah endikan bahu tak acuh. Satu lagi, Hinata kerap mengucapkannya dalam kondisi apapun. Seolah nama Sasuke sama mustajabnya dengan doa-doa.

"Sasuke-kun…" lirih Hinata.

Tentu ia menoleh. Hinata di sana, matanya fokus pada layar TV, tapi apa yang diucapkannya tadi?

"Kau memanggilku, Hinata?"

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau memanggilku." Tegas Sasuke.

"Nggak. Perasaan kali."

Sasuke tak percaya ekspresi kaget Hinata. Jelas-jelas gadis itu memanggil namanya tadi.

Penasaran, Sasuke mendekat. Ia meneliti setan apa yang mungkin merasuk ke bocah kecil ini. Tingkahnya absurd, sukar dimengerti makhluk hidup di era milenial. Telapak tangan Sasuke mendarat di kening yang ditumbuhi rambut halus. Biasa saja, tak demam. Lalu merambat ke pipi, mengelus perlahan.

"Ss-sasuke kkun mau apa?"

Kulit Hinata menghangat di bawah telapaknya, wajah memerah. Dia… salah tingkah?

Belum sempat Sasuke mengkonfrontasi, terdengar suara bel. Begitu dibuka, rambut merah Uzumaki Karin langsung merenggut perhatian. Ah iya, mereka ada janji kencan di rumah.

Ia menghela Karin ke ruang tengah. Gadis itu berjanji memasakkannya lasagna, tetapi demi kepantasan, Sasuke basa-basi sebentar. Meski pacaran, ia tak secara khusus menyukai Karin. Baginya, dia hanyalah gadis yang dapat ditolerir. Karin memiliki kualitas di atas perempuan rata-rata, dan itu bagus untuk nama baik Sasuke.

Hinata masih di ruang tengah, tapi wajahnya berubah sesepet orang muntaber. Dia tak melirik sama sekali ketika Sasuke merangkul Karin duduk. Tapi rahangnya mengetat, ada pelipis berdenyut yang menandakan dia dalam mood makan orang. Apa yang terjadi? Seingat Sasuke, Hinata tadi salah tingkah, tak mungkin suasana hatinya seperti baru dicabik-cabik.

"Sayang, habis makan lasagna clubbing yuk." Karin sengaja mengeraskan suara.

Sasuke memahami bahwa Karin tak menyukai Hinata. Konon, perempuan memiliki persaingan internal terhadap perempuan lainnya.

Hinata bangkit, mematikan tv seolah tak ada makhluk lain di ruangan. Menyisakan Sasuke dengan Karin yang duduk kian rapat. Oksigen menyempit, bisa dirasakan hangat nafas perempuan itu menerpa wajahnya, mata Karin menutup perlahan. Sasuke penasaran bagaimana mencium gadis berkacamata, dari jarak dekat, benda tersebut bagai sekat. Di balik lensa, Sasuke lihat bulu mata lebat, namun tak cukup indah untuk menyaingi Hinata. _Wait—what he just do—comparing her to Hinata_?

Sejengkal lagi, jarak hilang sama sekali, lalu bibir menyatu. Sasuke tak menutup mata, malah memperhatikan bagaimana seorang perempuan beremansipasi. Kemudian…

PRANG!

Kali ini baru Sasuke memejamkan mata. Pasti Hinata, sengaja caper supaya dapat panggung. Tanpa banyak kata ia melaju ke dapur. OH MY GOD, gelas dan piring berserak di mana-mana. Dapur Sasuke berubah jadi ruang peleburan barang pecah belah. Hinata membuatnya bak diguncang gempa 7.5 SR, luluh lantak.

"Mma-maaf." bibir Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

Gigi Sasuke gemeletuk menahan amarah. Ia mencintai kerapihan tapi benci beres-beres, terlebih, membenci seseorang yang menyebabkannya bekerja kasar.

"Karin, kita kencan lain kali saja ya. Kupesankan taksi dulu."

Percuma kencan dalam _mood _yang merosot ke bawah tanah, bawahnya lagi. Satu-satunya yang ingin Sasuke lakukan sekarang, adalah menguliahi Hinata tentang adab caper yang bermanfaat. Hal-hal begini memang mengalihkan perhatian, tapi ke arah yang menjengkelkan.

Selesai mengantar Karin ke pintu, Sasuke berbelok menghadapi Hinata. Gadis itu masih di tempat yang sama, menunduk, menyembunyikan tangis. Ck, perempuan memang paling bisa. Tahu lelaki lemah terhadap air mata, lantas menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Menyingkir dari situ."

Sasuke memunguti pecahan yang alamak—banyak sekali. Hinata tetap bergeming, berdiri seperti patung menangis. Darah mengalir dari telapak kakinya. Senjata lain yang membuat Sasuke urung mengamuk.

Hinata bahkan tetap menangis sampai dapur bersih. Berdecak, Sasuke menggendong bocah itu secara bridal, lalu merendam kaki-kaki berdarah itu dalam baskom air. Sungguh, jika jadi perempuan, Sasuke akan jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dirugikan, masih direpotkan dengan mengobati si tersangka.

"Sudah jangan nangis." ucap Sasuke datar.

Bukannya mereda, tangis Hinata kian menjadi. Jika tadi menangis dalam diam, kini malah terisak-isak. Urat marah Sasuke hampir putus, ditahan-tahan malah tambah menjengkelkan.

"Kamu ini kenapa? Nggak jelas banget. Harusnya aku yang nangis, udah perabotan dipecahin kencan diganggu, eh sekarang harus ngobatin juga." Geram Sasuke.

"Huaaaa…"

Hinata menangis semakin kencang. Ia meronta dan melempar kapas-kapas merah darah bekasnya.

Sasuke panik, bocah ini bukannya merasa bersalah malah mengamuk. Sejak Hinata kecil, amukannya yang paling berbahaya. Sulit dibujuk dan cenderung destruktif. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyakitkan. Tangisnya berhenti sesaat, tapi bukan membikin lega, malah berkata-kata yang membuat Sasuke serasa ditampar.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke-kun tapi tadi…tadi…" Suara Hinata tersendat oleh isakannya. "Tadi Sasuke-kun malah ciuman."

Hinata berlari ke kamar, menciptakan jejak-jejak merah di lantai. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang seperti baru disambar petir.

**TBC**


	3. His Hinata (b)

Sasuke and His Hinata

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the chara are Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke, arsitektur adalah separuh jiwanya. Sebuah pembeda yang menjadikan ia seorang Sasuke. Jauh dari tipikal Uchiha yang menyukai pemerintahan atau enterpreneur. Toh, mereka berada di sana hanya untuk dua hal: uang dan kekuasaan. Lalu sepanjang hidup, mereka selalu haus menjadi lebih dan lebih.

Ia tak mengerti, mengapa orang sejenius Itachi pun melakukannya. Menjadikan dirinya raja dalam rantai makanan antar manusia.

Demi apapun, tak ada manusia yang lebih Sasuke benci sekaligus kagumi selain Itachi. Kalau memungkinkan, ia akan mendedikasikan hidup untuk membunuh Itachi. Tapi kemudian memakamkannya dengan penuh hormat. Sebab, pria itu dilahirkan untuk membayanginya dan menjadi tembok yang harus ia lompati.

Kalimat sok bijak sang kakak yang selalu diingatnya adalah, "Kita ini bersaudara. Aku adalah dinding yang harus kau lampaui, agar kau dan aku dapat bertahan bersama."

Waktu itu, Sasuke berusia tujuh tahun dan berniat mengonfrontasi sang kakak. Ia benci karena semua orang memanggilnya sebagai adik Itachi. Bahkan ayahnya memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada si sulung, dan tak peduli meski Sasuke mendapat nilai terbaik di angkatan. Kegagalan mendapat pengakuan, membuatnya enggan menjadi makhluk sosial demi menyenangkan keluarga. Tiap ada perkumpulan Uchiha, ia akan sakit gigi dan memilih menggambar di kamar. Percuma juga, bertemu mereka hanya membuatnya dipaksa mengikuti jejak lord Itachi.

Kakaknya itu, seperti khusus diciptakan agar manusia lain merasa debu.

_Sasuke trying so hard to get notice_, _but he was taken for granted_. Tiada penghargaan tersisa untuknya. Maka dia menciptakan liga sendiri. Jika Itachi dewa di bidang ekonomi, Sasuke memilih jadi raja untuk darah seni di tubuhnya. Menolak tunduk pada bayang Uchiha, apalagi bekerja di bawah Itachi. Ia memeluk keyakinan berprofesi lain, dengan menyatukan seni, bakat menggambar, dan sedikit ilmu hitung. Kebetulan Sasuke suka mengkhayal, lalu meruangkan khayalan tersebut dalam bentuk bangunan artistik.

Arsitektur adalah tempat di mana Sasuke menemukan dirinya, sebuah alasan mengapa ada. Bila Itachi dilahirkan untuk membuat minder, Sasuke lahir untuk menjadi tukang paling mengagumkan abad ini. _By means _paling, _he insist on becoming the best_. Ia bertekad hidup mandiri, pantang pulang sebelum diakui Uchiha.

Itulah sebabnya dia terganggu dengan kehadiran Hinata. Kehadiran yang seperti cobaan bagi hidupnya berjalan ke arah mekar. Sasuke sedang berada di puncak hedonisme, sebagai arsitek lepas yang menjadi host di sebuah acara properti. Uchiha mulai memandangnya, anak bawang yang melompat jadi artis setengah tukang. Popularitas dan uang sudah digenggaman, tinggal Sasuke mendapat pasangan yang memukau.

Kemudian Hinata datang mengacaukan sistem. Pertama kali, Sasuke memandang bola mata berwarna unik dan merasakan kedekatan, seolah peran besar diemban bocah itu. Cara Hinata menatap, begitu dalam menembus jiwanya yang rapuh. Semakin berinteraksi, Sasuke tahu mereka akan penting bagi satu sama lain.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya kesepian. Sama sepertiku, bungsu yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak, lalu tumbuh jadi pencari perhatian. Sasuke-kun yang bekerja mati-matian, sebenarnya sedang cari pelampiasan demi mendapat pengakuan." Kata Hinata suatu hari.

Sasuke tercekat. Kata-kata Hinata menyentuh bagian tergelap dirinya. Tempat tersunyi di mana Sasuke menyimpan jati diri. Ia telah di sana begitu lama, tertidur di kesunyiannya yang dingin, sebelum Hinata datang dan menemukan. Gadis kecil itu membukakan matanya, bahwa selama ini Sasuke hidup dalam ketiadaan, dalam kekosongan yang diterbitkan bayang Uchiha dan Itachi.

"Memang benar Sasuke-kun mencintai arsitektur…" mata Hinata memicing curiga. "Tapi masih menggunakannya sebagai ladang cari perhatian, kan?"

Untuk pertama kali, Sasuke menyukai seseorang dan merasa takut. Hinata melihatnya sebagai individu, tanpa melibatkan dua hal yang membayangi Sasuke sejak lahir. Dia kehidupan baru bagi jiwa yang telah mati dalam usaha mendapat pengakuan. Memahami Sasuke sebagai substansi dan bukan kulit luar. Dan ia takut Hinata menjadi faktor pembunuhnya. Karena, gadis itu memunculkan perasaan ingin jadi diri sendiri, lalu menghancurkan tatanan yang ia bangun. Sasuke belum siap melawan dunia demi satu orang.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi pacar Hinata ya? _Pleaseee…_"

Sasuke yang sedang menggergaji kayu untuk maket, berhenti sesaat. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan pria 31 tahun, ditembak bocah SMA umur 18 tahun. Mau tertawa? Silakan. Sasuke pun memiliki segala keheranan yang sama. Terlebih, cara Hinata nembak sebercanda orang minta es krim. Enteng, murah.

Entah berapa kali Hinata melakukannya, kapan pun di mana pun, secara persisten dan berpola. Semakin gencar kala Sasuke memproklamirkan kedekatan dengan Karin. Untuk urusan mengambil hati, nona Uzumaki itu lebih rapi dan dewasa.

Sasuke bersedekap, memperhatikan Hinata yang lucu. Ia mungkin bisa meminjamkan hati bagi gadis itu, tapi Hinata? Dia belum bertemu banyak orang, bisa saja Sasuke cuma cinta monyet yang berlangsung selibat. Sejahat-jahatnya, Sasuke tahu yang terbaik bagi mereka. Bahwa bagi Hinata, petualangan masih panjang, sementara ia, sudah harus memilih yang terbaik untuk masa depan.

"Hinata, kita nggak bisa… maksudku…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya melihat bahu Hinata merosot. "Kamu masih terlalu muda."

"Aku tahu." Hinata mengangguk paham. "Jadi kalau sudah nenek-nenek boleh _confess_?" Ia tertawa kecut. "Bercanda. Lanjutkan kerjanya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tahu, ditolak adalah perasaan pahit yang membuat seseorang merasa tak cukup. Tak cukup baik, tak cukup cantik dan tak cukup pantas. Tapi ia sedang memberi Hinata posisi aman, terlindung dari ambisinya. Perlu diketahui, ia tak menjalin relationship tanpa keuntungan. Dan Hinata, betapa pun Sasuke sayang, masih berada di luar daftar. Mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu, sama saja mempersulit kehidupan pribadi, hanya akan membawa skandal baginya. Sasuke tak bisa menjaga bocah itu selalu, dia sibuk dengan program tv, dengan pekerjaan di luar. Mana bisa berhubungan sambil memberi marabahaya, mencintai dalam keadaan was-was bukan prioritas.

.

.

Kompetisi antar perempuan diceritakan dari generasi ke generasi. Mulai dari Ratu Grimhilde dan Putri Salju, hingga dorama mengenai protagonis lemah melawan antagonis perempuan. Di tengah mereka, biasanya ada pria mempesona yang jadi bahan rebutan. Mereka bersaing menjejakkan teritori, dan pengakuan tentang siapa yang lebih dari siapa. Klise.

Namun, rupanya tak terlalu klise bagi Uzumaki Karin dan Hinata. Masing-masing merasa paling dekat dengan Sasuke, dan menganggap lainnya kompetitor yang harus disingkirkan. Hasilnya, mereka agresif terhadap satu sama lain, bersaing dalam hal subtil sekalipun.

Padahal, Sasuke paling mencintai dirinya sendiri. Jauh di lubuk hati, ia menikmati pertikaian, menganggap keduanya warga kelas dua yang menghibur dengan berkelahi. Sebuah keuntungan patriarki yang menjadikannya bos di antara dua hati. Kepada Karin, Sasuke mendapat faedah berupa citra baik. Mereka cocok di mata publik. Namun, tak dipungkiri bahwa Hinata lah yang tercantik. Sasuke menyayangi bocah itu meski tetap berada di luar garis. Kan Hinata wilayah terlarang.

Sikap oportunis itu membuat kaki Sasuke seolah berdiri di dua kutub. Terpaksa menyakiti Hinata karena Karin menguntungkan. Menjadikan si cantik Hyuuga kambing hitam, untuk mengamankan dari obsesi pribadi.

Suatu siang, Hinata tengah membaca buku di teras. Datanglah Sasuke bersama Karin, membuat mata risih dengan kedekatan layaknya perangko.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya." Ujar Sasuke yang lalu masuk ke dalam.

Hening. Berada di sekitar orang yang memandang kita bagai hama, adalah hal terakhir yang Hinata mau. Ia diam, tutup mulut lebih baik daripada membukanya lalu bertengkar. Perlu diketahui, Hinata bukan tipe segan pada senior. Meski kecil, jika disulut ia tak takut meledakkan diri.

"Panas-panas minum kopi, kayak ngga ada yang lain. Untung Sasuke perhatian buatin aku es."

Pamer? Jangan bercanda, Hinata bahkan sering tidur di pelukan Sasuke sejak kecil. Ia hanya tak sesombong itu.

"Eh Hinata, berhentilah caper pada Sasuke, nggak usah murahan. Masih bocah juga, mana mau dia."

Hinata menutup berdebam buku tebalnya. Apa sih yang membuat orang merasa berhak mengatur manusia lain? Kata Machiavelli, untuk selalu dituruti, seseorang haruslah menjadi pihak yang ditakuti. Karin? Menghormati atas umur pun Hinata enggan.

"Aku bisa saja berhenti caper. Tapi tidak untuk perempuan kosong yang menjual penampilan untuk disukai. Aku nggak rela Sasuke berakhir sama orang yang nggak menghormati dirinya sendiri. Hanya orang murahan yang mengganggap rendah orang lain, dia nggak punya nilai untuk menilai."

Byurrr!

Buku Hinata berwarna coklat. Karin menyiramkan kopi hingga nyaris tandas. Mohon maaf, ini sialan sekali, Hinata tak bisa menolerir. Buku klasik di genggamnya didapatkan susah payah, memesan ke penerbit dan menunggu cetak ulangnya tanpa kepastian. Bahkan bagi Hinata, buku itu lebih mahal dari harga diri Karin.

Byurrr

Sisa kopi Hinata guyurkan ke wajah Karin. Ia terkikik geli, sebagian ampas yang menempel di lensa kacamata, menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Tak setimpal dengan kondisi bukunya tapi lumayan mengobati.

"HINATA."

_Oh no_! Sasuke berderap ke arahnya dengan marah. Hinata gemetar menghadapi tatapan pria itu. Ia benci ditangkap basah sebagai tersangka, ketika sesungguhnya korban.

"Aw!"

Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata keras, sampai terasa mau copot. Pandangannya gelap, membayangi Hyuuga kecil dengan kemarahan.

"Minta maaf pada Karin."

Kalau ada yang Hinata benci di dunia, adalah meminta maaf dalam keadaan benar. Mengakui kesalahan yang tak kita lakukan, sama saja berbohong kan? Tapi melihat Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, sepertinya ia takkan selamat.

"Aku nggak salah. Karin yang—"

Sasuke semakin menarik pipinya. Sakit, Hinata mau nangis, tapi juga tak mau memuaskan Karin.

"Sasuke—" Karin menyela, tak tega melihat pipi Hinata diperlakukan bak squishy.

"Biar." Tatapannya tajam menguliti Hinata. "Kamu nggak tahu sopan santun ya, Hinata. Aku nggak beli kopi buat dibuang-buang. Kalo begini, hidup aja kamu di jalanan."

Melihat Hinata berlari sambil menangis, Sasuke sadar kalimatnya terlalu buas. Ia mematung, sekali lagi menyalahkan Hinata. Menipu hatinya yang kemudian resah.

Karin lalu menjelaskan duduk perkara. Satu hal ini, Sasuke suka. Karin tak menyembunyikan kebencian, sejujur membuka peristiwa yang merugikannya. Ia memiliki kualitas setingkat Hinata dalam bicara blak-blakan. Bedanya, Sasuke mudah menjadikan Hinata pihak bersalah.

Air mata Hinata adalah kerapuhan Sasuke. Semakin bocah itu besar, semakin ia tak mampu jadi penenang. Malah terkadang jadi penyebab tangis Hinata. Sasuke menyayanginya, tetapi, rasa sayang itu berpotensi menghancurkan mereka. Tiap kali, perasaan terluka yang menari di mata Hyuuga, mengobrak-abrik Sasuke dari dalam. Ia takut pada ingin yang terus tumbuh. Ingin melindungi, ingin menyayangi tanpa beban, ingin mengaguminya bebas. Tapi tak bisa, Sasuke lahir dengan nama Uchiha di pundaknya.

Pada malam hari, Sasuke menyelinap ke kamar Hinata. Gadis itu tertidur dengan buku di tangan. Sasuke menyingkirkan, kembali tersengat melihat buku yang kertasnya coklat. Benar, dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Sasuke menyelimutinya, menggumamkan maaf yang tertunda.

Mendengar pintu dibuka, degup jantung Hinata berekskalasi. Ia menutup mata, belum siap menghadapai si kejam Uchiha. Tempat tidurnya berderit, Sasuke menaikkan selimut. Lalu Hinata kaku ketika pipinya dikecup.

Selepas pintu ditutup, ia tak kuasa menangis. Sasuke jahat. Kenapa tak bilang benci atau cinta Hinata. Sikapnya membingungkan, suatu kali menyakiti dalam, di waktu lain begitu manis menerbangkan.

.

.

"Hinata, kita nggak bisa bersama. Mengertilah…"

Sasuke memaksa Hinata mengerti, sementara dirinya sendiri kebingungan. Melihat sedih di mata Hyuuga itu, menyakitinya. Namun, berulang kali Sasuke meyakini, tiada tempat bagi Hinata dan hubungan mereka adalah mustahil.

"Sasuke-kun takut jatuh cinta padaku." Ia tercekat ketika Hinata mengatakannya. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk karier dan reputasi Sasuke-kun, makanya memilih Karin. Iyakan?"

Lihat, Hinata sejauh itu memahami. Tapi kenapa tak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri? Daripada terjebak dalam hubungan tanpa prospek, bukankah lebih baik lari ke titik teraman, memilih kemungkinan terbaik?

Menolak berdebat, Sasuke melenggang. Sebelumnya menekankan, "Hinata, kamu nggak kenal aku. Kamu nggak tahu aku bisa semonster apa."

_Being fake is better than sacrificing your heart. _Sasuke telah pro dalam hal berpura-pura. Bahkan diam-diam meyakini, manusia harus berpura-pura sampai menjadi nyata. Entah berpura-pura soal talenta, kemampuan maupun hati. Soal Hinata, ia bisa menyamarkan rasa sampai hilang tak bersisa. Ya, semoga begitu.

Sayang, Hinata bebal tiada maaf. Bukannya sedih ditolak, dia malah minta syarat. Untung waktu mereka terbatas, kemarin Hiashi datang menjemput. Semakin jauh, semakin mudah berlalu dari satu sama lain. Makanya Sasuke mengiyakan ajakan kencan sehari.

"Tapi dalam sehari itu, Sasuke-kun harus benar-benar jadi pacarku."

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Hinata. Kasihan bocah ini, terpinggirkan takdir yang tak bisa dipilihnya. Coba lahir sepuluh tahun lebih awal, sudah pasti Sasuke meminangnya jadi istri. Tentu atas persetujuan induk semang Hyuuga-Uchiha.

Sehari itu, Sasuke akan mengalirkan perasaannya. Membiarkan Hinata membaca matanya yang selalu berbicara. Bahwa Sasuke memiliki hati lebih, bahkan jauh lebih besar dari yang diberikan pada wanita lain.

Mereka bergandengan layaknya kekasih, lebih dari teman dan bukan saudara, kepingan yang saling menggenapi. Hari itu, mereka membuat memori terbaik, kenangan yang digunakan bila merindu. Toh nantinya mereka akan berlalu jadi asing.

Semua berjalan baik dan manis sebelum Hinata mengatakan satu hal. Mereka di pintu apartemen Sasuke, perpisahan nyata, dan menyakitinya begitu dalam.

"Setelah ini, Sasuke-kun cuma memori. Kita akan melangkah jadi orang lain. Hinata nggak akan nengok ke belakang, untuk seseorang yang nggak meminta tinggal."

Sasuke marah dengan keyakinan di mata itu. Seolah ini detik terakhir, dan setelahnya ia kenangan, hanya nama dalam sebuah kisah. Lantas, kelak Sasuke terperangkap dalam segala pura-pura, sedang Hinata memulai hidup baru. Suatu hari, ia bukan lagi siapa-siapa, sementara Hinata berbahagia dengan yang lain.

"Mmmppph…"

Pada sentuhan pertama, Hinata biasa saja. Tetapi Sasuke, dia marah membayangkan ada sosok lain setelahnya. Sosok itu yang diizinkan memiliki Hinata penuh. Dan merasakan kepolosannya, Sasuke jadi tak rela. Ada perasaan ingin menghukum Hinata untuk itu, ya ya Sasuke punya kuasa.

Kemudian ia melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan.

Hinata takut, Sasuke menjadi monster di atas tubuhnya. Ia sadar penuh apa yang sedang terjadi, gerakan yang begitu kasar dan memaksa, membuatnya mengalami kengerian ekstrim. Tubuhnya sakit, berdarah, tapi Sasuke tak berhenti. Hinata tak lagi mengenali pria itu.

Begitu Sasuke selesai dengan tubuhnya, Hinata memalingkan tubuh, berada di sisi ranjang terjauh, hingga hening menjemput mereka. Ia pura-pura tidur, takut dipaksa lebih jauh Hatinya hancur, tiada lagi harga diri tersisa. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa di mana-mana, seperti kotoran yang tak dapat disingkirkan, melekat dan membuat jijik.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke terlelap, pelan-pelan Hinata bangkit. Ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, bila perlu tak usah ada Sasuke di hidupnya. Tertatih kabur dari rumah yang selamanya memberi kenangan buruk. Ia begitu sedih sampai berharap truk menabraknya di perjalanan pulang. Ingin menghilang, menghapus eksistensinya yang memalukan. Memang siapa pria yang mau menikahi bekas perkosaan?

Hinata benci Sasuke, benci Tuhan yang membiarkan ini, tapi terlebih, benci terhadap dirinya sendiri. Pemerkosaan ini adalah hukuman, orang-orang akan melihatnya sebagai aib, dan Hinata tak mampu mengelak sebab dia yang memulai. Tidak—ia tak mengizinkan Sasuke melakukan lebih dari ciuman. Ia tak suka rela membuka kaki, apalagi dimasuki. Tolong, tolong percaya bahwa Hinata tak serendah itu.

Air mata tak henti meluncur, tubuhnya sakit, tapi insting Hinata mengatakan untuk pergi secepat mungkin, sampai lupa mengenakan alas kaki. Dingin memeluk hatinya yang remuk. Setelah ini, ia berjanji tak ada lagi Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Tahukah kamu? Jika seseorang mengalami ketakutan ekstrim, maka tubuhnya melakukan self defense yang dinamakan tonic immobility. Yaitu ketidakmampuan bergerak sampai bahaya berlalu. Itu reaksi biologis. Jadi, korban pemerkosaan itu diam bukan karena sukarela.**

**Want to know more about this, search utas dr. Jiemi Ardian di twitter.**


	4. Sasuke And His Hinata

Sasuke And His Hinata

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the chara are Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

Apa hal terburuk dalam hidup? Tak memiliki uang, ditinggalkan, kehilangan? Orang punya jawaban berbeda-beda. Tapi bagi Hinata, hal terburuk yang dapat menimpa manusia adalah kehilangan dirinya. Kamu ada tapi tak mengada, eksistensimu tak bermakna, bahkan cenderung ditiadakan. Tak ada bedanya menjadi hidup dan mati, karena yang di dalam diri, kosong tak berasa.

Kejadian malam itu mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dalam dirinya. Bukan—bukan tentang keperawanan saja. Lebih jauh, kejadian itu membunuh keberanian Hinata untuk menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap ceria, sementara orang-orang memandang dengan iba, ia telah menjadi aib bagi keluarga. Dan yang paling buruk, itu semua disebabkan olehnya sendiri. Hinata mengumpankan diri, mengajak Sasuke berkencan, bertingkah sebagaimana wanita dewasa agar dilihat. Ia benci Sasuke, tetapi lebih membenci dirinya, jika pria itu respon maka Hinatalah stimulan. Dia api dari asap yang kini mengepung hidup dan membuat kesulitan bernafas.

Seakan belum cukup atas kejijikan itu, Hinata divonis hamil. Ia malu, dan ingin melenyapkan diri bersama monster yang hadir di rahimnya. Sungguh, tiada yang bisa diromantisasi dari hal ini. Ia jelas tak mau menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Kenapa? Karena Hiashi akan mengejar dan memaksa pria itu bertanggung jawab. Demi apapun, cukuplah Hinata berurusan dengannya. Ia tak mau menjalani hidup di mana harus bertemu mimpi buruknya setiap hari.

Aborsi pun bukan pilihan terbaik. Kandungannya baru diketahui setelah memasuki tri semester ke dua, yang mana akan membahayakan nyawa si ibu. Bulan demi bulan dilalui Hinata, kebencian pada Sasuke, kejijikan pada bayi itu, membuatnya depresi. Ini fase terburuk, kehidupan macam apa yang dilalui dengan keinginan untuk mati?

Pada bulan ke delapan, bayi itu terlahir ke dunia. Bayi yang pernah tumbuh di rahimnya, kini terpisah dan memiliki kehidupan pribadi.

"Biar ayah titipkan bayi ini ke panti." Bujuk Hiashi.

Melihat bayi di gendongan sang ayah merengek, Hinata terpukul. Ia membayangkan suatu saat ada bocah tampan yang memandangnya penuh benci. Menudingnya sebagai ibu yang lebih peduli kehormatan, mempedulikan tanggapan orang dan malu mengakui putranya sendiri. Hinata melihat bocah itu terluka, tersakiti karena dipandang sebagai aib. Lalu Hinata menjadi wanita yang beranjak tua dengan kebencian sang putra. Bahwa bayi itu akan mencintai ibu lain, betapapun sulit kehidupan mereka. Lalu sebagaimana aturan karma, putranya akan berada di atas, memandang Hinata sebagai sisi kelam hidupnya, sebuah rahasia kotor yang tak ingin ia bagi ke siapapun.

Tidak, Hinata lebih baik dibenci seluruh dunia daripada bayi itu. Perasaan ditolak adalah sesuatu yang pedih, dan ia takkan melakukan itu pada putranya.

"Ayah, biarkan Hinata membesarkannya."

Sorot mata sang ayah memberitahu perjalanan Hinata dan putranya akan sulit. Hiashi bisa menerima permintaan itu, namun bukan berarti menerima si bayi. Baginya, bayi yang keluar tanpa pernikahan tetaplah aib. Makhluk kecil tersebut mengotori silsilah klan.

Biarlah, sekali ini Hinata tak peduli. Ia menatapi manusia mungil yang mengerjap pelan, meraih rambutnya. Hinata jatuh cinta, sebuah perasaan sayang yang tanpa syarat. Pada matanya yang hitam tajam, senyum di sela tidurnya, Hinata menemukan damai. Bayi ini telah begitu kuat meski didera kebencian. Hinata memberinya nama Naoki, Hyuga Naoki, sebuah jiwa yang kuat.

Hinata menyayangi sang putra, meski di sisi lain, ia seperti diingatkan dari siapa bayi itu berasal. Visual yang sangat Sasuke, terkadang membuatnya giris. Tapi berkali-kali pula, Hinata mengingatkan bahwa Naoki miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Baru Hinata berdamai dengan keadaan, badai kembali berkunjung. Ada yang lain dari Naoki. Memasuki usia sebelas bulan, Hinata menemukan betapa berbeda sang putra. Naoki tak pernah merespon dengan baik, kecuali terhadap hal yang diminati. Memang _toddler _cenderung demikian, tetapi Naoki berbeda taraf. Ia tak merespon terhadap segala sesuatu, termasuk sakit fisik. Semakin besar, perbedaan itu kian kentara.

Pada usia tiga tahun, Hinata membawanya ke kelompok bermain. Namun yang didapatinya adalah Naoki yang menarik diri. Ia memilih duduk di sudut sepi, menyusun balok berjajar dengan amat rapi. Tidak peduli meski anak-anak lain mengejeknya, hingga seorang bocah cukup lancang mengobrak-arik mainan itu. Naoki mengamuk tak terkendali, tangisnya begitu menyedihkan dan frustrasi, seolah-olah usaha besarnya baru dihancurkan. Bocah yang biasanya sepi ekspresi tersebut, meledak dalam marah.

"Belum diketahui pasti penyebab autisme. Bisa karena genetik, obat-obatan atau perkembangan otak. Kondisi ketika di kandungan pun sangat berpengaruh. Ibu yang stress berlebih memiliki kemungkinan bayinya terlahir autis."

Mata Hinata memburam mendengar penjelasan dokter. Selepas kemarahan itu, ia bersikeras memeriksakan Naoki ke psikiater, dan hasilnya memedihkan hati. Ia mau Naoki hidup bahagia, menjalani kisah indah. Bukannya dipandang dengan kasihan dan diperlakukan berbeda. Dada Hinata sesak oleh bayangan itu. Begitu tiba di rumah, ia memeluk Naoki dengan tangis tergugu. Putra satu-satunya, teman hidup Hinata paling berharga, harus menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dari orang-orang.

Dari luar Naoki terlihat normal, tertampan dari semua. Namun berinteraksi dengannya sepuluh menit saja kau akan merasakan perbedaan. Lalu kau mengarahkan pandang pada Hinata, kagum dengan kesabarannya, yang mana, sesungguhnya memuakkan. Implikasi kekaguman itu adalah anggapan bahwa Naoki sebuah beban, butuh perhatian khusus sebagai yang cacat.

Naoki adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sama seperti orangtua lain terhadap anaknya, Naoki merupakan keajaiban Hinata. Tidak akan ia terbebani. Justru, tanpa Naoki, ia tersesat dalam gelap tak berujung.

Ya, itu Hinata.

Hiashi tetap di zona bigotnya. Sampai suatu kali, kebencian itu meledak. Hinata sedang melipati baju Naoki ketika mendengar putranya menjerit. Tak lama, Hiashi menyeret bocah itu dengan menjewer kuping.

"Lihat, putramu berulah lagi. Guci yang baru kubeli dari Paris pecah." Hiashi mendorong Naoki ke depan, menunjuk-nunjuk. "Sudah ayah bilang, aib ini harusnya dibuang ke panti. Merepotkan."

Naoki masih berdiri menutupi telinga. Ia benci suara keras, dan sudah mengidentifikasi itu sebagai kemarahan. Sementara Hinata, fokusnya bukan pada tangis tersedu-sedu sang putra, melainkan luka berdarah di lututnya. Lagi dan lagi, Naoki tak peka pada rasa sakit.

Hati Hinata teriris, sampai kapan menyaksikan putranya disakiti? Sementara bocah itu tak peduli. Ia tak bisa selamanya hidup untuk menjaga. Bagaimana Naoki mengatasi dunia yang begitu jahat?

"Kemari." Perintah Hinata, menarik Naoki untuk mengobati lututnya.

Naoki berontak, tak suka disentuh. Itu membuatnya tak nyaman, apalagi kali ini sakit.

"Diam dulu." Hinata menekan luka itu karena gemas. Naoki terus berontak. "Begini akibatnya kalau nggak nurut ibu. Siapa yang suruh Naoki dekat-dekat kakek?" nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Aw. Apun." Naoki mulai menangis.

"Apun bu."

Lihat, minta maaf dengan merapatkan dua telapak tangan di dada, sangatlah purba. Pun kegagalan fonetiknya, Naoki terlalu tua untuk bicara terbata. Melihat itu hati Hinata terenyuh. Harusnya orang-orang yang meminta maaf. Dia hanya bocah kecil yang bermain dan kebetulan terluka, tapi dia juga yang menerima segala amarah.

"Maafkan ibu, nak."

Hinata menarik Naoki dalam peluknya. Sesak. Karena dia juga Naoki begini.

Sampai kapan Tuhan, sampai kapan keduanya terpinggirkan?

.

.

Sasuke masih ingat cara Hinata memandangnya. Alih-alih menatap benci, Sasuke justru melihat ketakutan pada kedua bola mata yang ayu. Hinata menganggapnya sebagai ancaman. Oh, tentu, yang dilakukannya lebih iblis dari iblis. Setidaknya, iblis hanya membisiki, sementara Sasuke mengambil tali kekang, mengemudikan kejahatan. Pelecehan seksual itu meninggalkan bekas di mana-mana. Di hati, di jiwa, di sepanjang hidup si korban.

Namun, tak seorang pun mempertanyakan kondisi Sasuke. Lima tahun terakhir ia menjalani hidup layaknya neraka. Tiap detiknya adalah penyesalan, di setiap sudut rumah terbayang Hinata menangis hancur. Ternyata kejahatan meskipun motifnya baik, tetaplah sebuah kejahatan. Bukan menghasilkan kebaikan, sikap Sasuke justru membawa kerusakan. Tiada maksud Sasuke, sumpah tak pernah ingin ia melukai Hinata sebegitunya. Tak satu orang pun mengerti luka hati Sasuke. Menepikan Hinata, mempertontonkan kebejatan pada wanita itu, adalah pula melukainya.

Kemudian, menemui Naoki pertama kali, terasa bagai tamparan karma. Bocah tampan itu seperti hadir untuk membuat perhitungan terhadap dosa Sasuke. Tatapannya yang dingin dan acuh, memberitahu bahwa Sasuke bukan siapapun di hidupnya.

"Kemana saja kau hari ini?"

Kedatangan Itachi membuyarkan renungan Sasuke. Sang kakak menyisir rambut santai, menenggak isi kaleng di tangan, tampak senang dengan kehadirannya. Bagaimana jika dia tahu, apa tanggapannya bila tahu seberapa bejat Sasuke?

"Sudah berkunjung ke rumah Hyuga? Hinata punya anak loh. Ganteng. Sayang sekali tak punya figur ayah yang mengayomi. Padahal Naoki itu butuh pendampingan khusus."

Tubuh Sasuke dingin seketika. Itachi membicarakan dirinya, dialah figur ayah yang selama ini absen. Sambil mengangsurkan hp, dia mempertontonkan foto bayi-bayi lucu.

"Lihat, lucu kan?" Pamernya. "Tuhan adil sekali. Aku yang bertahun-tahun menikah belum diberi anak, Hinata yang masih sendiri malah dititipi bocah ini. Melihat Naoki selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Kau juga seganteng dan sejudes itu waktu kecil." Ia terkekeh.

Benar, foto-foto yang dipertunjukkan mulai Naoki bayi hingga sekarang, sungguh mirip dirinya. Seperti jiplakan yang dibuat dengan ketelitian tinggi. Bagaimana ya perasaan Hinata? Membesarkan manusia yang begitu mirip dirinya, menjadi ibu bagi Sasuke yang lain. Di sudut hati, Sasuke tertusuk pertanyaan sendiri, pernahkah Hinata menganggap Naoki aib dan ingin menghilangkannya?

Sementara Itachi masih cerita kesana-kemari, Sasuke tercenung. Tersiksa oleh perasaan hina yang melindap di hati. Ia juga ingin berinteraksi dengan Naoki, menciptakan memori, memberikan segala yang mungkin, mengejar ketertinggalan bertahun-tahun. Namun perasaan tak pantas terus menghantui. Bukan takut, _toh_ Sasuke telah sampai ke titik di mana ia ikhlas dikebiri sampai mati, bahkan nyawanya tak cukup membayar dosa-dosa. Ia hanya tak sanggup menghadapi luka yang menari-nari di mata Hinata, menjalar ke semua orang.

Tapi, Sasuke harus mengatakannya. Keinginan untuk dimaafkan, kembali dianggap oleh Hinata, juga memiliki Naoki di sisi, telah sesak memenuhi dada. Sasuke tak sanggup bernafas lebih jauh dengan membawa itu semua. Ia tak mau lagi berdiri di antara seluruh kebohongan, berpura bahwa Naoki dan Hinata berada di luar bingkai.

"Itachi, bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa Naoki itu putraku?"

Lidahnya kelu, kalimat yang baru keluar mengandung begitu banyak beban. Itachi menengok ke arahnya, lalu tertawa tak percaya.

"Haha ngaco." Ia geleng-geleng. "Dengar ya, kalau kau ayahnya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuh dengan tangan ini. Hinata mengalami banyak kesusahan gara-gara pengecut yang lepas tanggung jawab."

Tubuh Sasuke meremang, di balik ekspresi santai itu, nada bicara Itachi teramat dingin. Ia yakin kakanya tak segan menghabisi, bagaimana pun, Itachi dekat dengan Neji dan menyayangi Hinata. Tapi di satu sisi, mengakui Naoki sebagai putranya terasa benar. Harusnya Sasuke melakukan itu sedari dulu, meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa Naoki miliknya. Darah dagingnya bersama Hinata.

"Dia putraku. Aku yang—"

Belum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimat, sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah. Bungsu Uchiha itu sedang menggali kuburan sendiri.

.

.

Hinata sedang menidurkan Naoki kala mendengar ribut-ribut di halaman rumah. Tujuannya turun hanyalah untuk mengatakan bahwa ini terlalu larut. Jantungnya berdebar mendengar makian dan suara baku hantam.

"Lihat Hiashi, aku menghajarnya, Uchiha tak pernah membesarkan pecundang seperti ini."

Lutut Hinata lemas menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depan mata. Itachi menghajar Sasuke, dan semua orang hanya menonton, seolah itu tindakan yang seharusnya.

Bug.

Wajah Sasuke yang telah berlumuran darah, kembali menerima pukulan. Ia limbung ke belakang.

"Adikku yang bajingan ini telah melecehkan Hinata. Dia pantas mati."

Hinata membenci Sasuke. Tapi cara Itachi menghajarnya sungguh tak manusiawi. Sasuke tak dibiarkan berdiri tegap untuk membalas serangan. Itachi sengaja menunjukkan kejijikan, seolah adiknya lebih hina dari binatang jalang.

Dug.

Tendangan di diafragma. Sesaat Hinata melihat Sasuke mengejang, seakan seluruh oksigen baru ditarik dari tubuhnya. Lalu pria itu roboh. Dan Hinata benar-benar turut kesakitan kala Itachi menginjak perut Sasuke. Telapak tangannya dingin, dan jantungnya berekskalasi untuk setiap pukulan yang disarangkan.

"Itachi, sudah… sudah… Dia bisa mati." Neji maju, berusaha melerai.

Lalu terjadi lagi, belum Sasuke berdiri sempurna, Itachi sudah menendang wajahnya. Kali ini sebuah _knock out_, dan Sasuke roboh tak berdaya.

Hinata gemetar. Neji benar, Sasuke terlihat akan mati dengan segera. Ia bukannya tak bisa melawan, tapi sengaja menyerah. Pasrah saja dipukuli bertubi-tubi, seakan mengumpankan diri. Dulu, dulu sekali, Hinata pikir setidaknya Sasuke pantas menerima sejumlah pukulan. Mungkin ia bisa puas menyaksikan pria itu dianiaya. Tapi, kenyataannya Hinata tak tega, kekerasan adalah pembalasan biadab atas kebiadaban.

"Berdiri." Perintah Itachi kejam. "Berdiri kubilang!" Bentaknya.

Sasuke tak bergerak. Bisa dilihat ia telah kehabisan energi, mungkin untuk mengerjap pun terasa sakit.

Tapi kemudian, Hinata melihat dia bergerak, merangkak. Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya yang penuh luka, tertatih, dan tebak ke arah siapa? Ia melewati Hiashi dengan wajah memohon ampun, tapi terus bergerak, menuju Hinata.

Sasuke di depannya, darah menetes ke lantai, membuat Hinata otomatis mundur. Itu reflek tiap kali orang asing berada terlalu dekat. Beberapa senti di bawah kakinya, Sasuke berbisik.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kecepatan tak wajar. Jika dianalogikan, kondisi babak belur Sasuke, adalah manifestasi hatinya. Di dalam sini, yang orang tak tahu apa-apa, Hinata babak belur dan kebas. Sebuah maaf terlalu sederhana untuk merangkum lima tahun yang terlewat. Kemanusiaan Hinata telah mati dari lama.

TBC

Untuk yang kemarin nanya akun wattpad, sila kunjungi nisapratiwi18. Tengkuy.


	5. END

Sasuke And His Hinata

Disclaimer: Naruto and All the chara are Masashi Kishimoto's.

Hanya mereka berdua, dan kesepian membelenggu, menyesaki dada. Melihat Hinata menunduk, jemari gemetar dan tubuh tegak kaku, Sasuke sedih. Mungkin ketakutan adalah satu-satunya emosi yang bersarang dalam diri perempuan itu. Ia tak sekalipun memandang Sasuke.

"Hinata…"

Yang dipanggil berdiri waspada, menghentikan langkah Sasuke lebih jauh. "_Stop_. Berhenti di situ. Jangan mendekat."

Ada yang begitu nyeri di dada. Bahkan untuk bicara di jarak pantas pun Hinata tak sanggup. Seolah Sasuke monster yang siap menerkam.

"Jangan mendekat. Jangan… Di situ saja." Hinata merapal pelan. Seperti orang ketakutan dan linglung.

_Sudah separah apa, Hinata? Separah apa aku menyakitimu? _Batin Sasuke.

Ia menunggu Hinata tenang. Butuh waktu, mungkin berada satu ruang dengannya pun merupakan keputusan berat.

_Tak apa, sayang. Menunggu selama apapun, jika itu kamu, maka tak apa._

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata. Untuk semua." Tutur Sasuke halus. Pun begitu Hinata masih berjengit waspada.

"Kenapa… kenapa kamu nggak bilang, Hinata. Kenapa kamu tak menghajarku, menuntutku?" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Pukulan Itachi yang dahsyat itu tak berarti apapun, tak mengubah apa-apa. Ia tetap bangsat tak bertanggung jawab, seberapapun mengemis kesempatan pada Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" Jawab Hinata pelan, masih tanpa memandang Sasuke. "Apakah lantas Sasuke mau meninggalkan dunia yang mapan, hanya untuk gadis yang Sasuke bilang labil ini?"

Senyum kecut Hinata memedihkannya, seakan terbiasa dipinggirkan, dijadikan pilihan terakhir. Bangsat Sasuke, kau melakukan lebih parah dari itu. Menjadikan Hinata bukan pilihan sama sekali, lalu menyakiti untuk mengusir pergi.

Setelah jeda lama Hinata kembali bertanya. "Kenapa Sasuke datang? A-aku dan Naoki baik-baik saja, kami tidak butuh—"

"Aku yang butuh." Potong Sasuke. Kata-kata takkan mampu menjelaskan arti Hinata di hidupnya. Bahasa kekosongan itu yang bagaimana? Sebab Sasuke kosong tanpanya.

"Beritahu aku, apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkan maafmu."

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Jangan lakukan apapun. Jika tak bisa jadi Sasuke yang lebih baik, maka jadilah Sasuke yang biasa. Sasuke yang tak peduli, bahkan tak tahu Naoki ada." Lalu kalimat pamungkas Hinata memukul Sasuke telak. "Aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi."

_Tak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu_.

Berarti Hinata ingin melepaskan semua, baik yang telah maupun mungkin terjadi antara mereka. Menjalani hidup tenangnya bersama Naoki, sementara Sasuke ditinggal dalam kubangan dosa, dihukum kesendirian dan sunyi. Sasuke ditinggal tanpa apapun yang bisa diperjuangkan. Tanpa apapun, sebenarnya 'tanpa apapun' merupakan kemewahan bagi kriminal sepertinya. Tapi, Sasuke lebih suka dihukum untuk meringankan perasaan nista, daripada hidup dalam bayang-bayang dosa.

_Tak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu._

Maka Sasuke harus siap jadi asing sama sekali. Menyiapkan hati untuk melihat Hinata bersama yang lain, untuk Naoki memiliki ayah selainnya.

Dan Sasuke takkan pernah siap.

.

.

Usaha berminggu-minggu Sasuke menuai hasil. Dengan paksaan, Hinata setuju mengenalkannya pada Naoki sebagai ayah. Pertimbangannya supaya si bocah tak bingung. Atas usulan Itachi, Sasuke dijanji takkan merecoki Hinata di luar urusan Naoki. Sang kakak terlihat paling jijik, baik sebagai Uchiha maupun yang menyayangi Hinata.

Sasuke bersyukur, setidaknya ia bisa menjadi ayah. Ia akan menyayangi Naoki selamanya, dalam segala kondisi. Akan mencintai sebanyak dirinya sanggup. Sebab, diberi ruang untuk menyalurkan rasa itu, telah merupakan kemewahan baginya.

Ia sadar bahwa keinginan muluk-muluknya terhadap Hinata, kelewat tak tahu diri. Sasuke telah mencapai titik ikhlas, ia mau Hinata hidup normal. Jika menjauh bisa membantu, akan Sasuke lakukan. Ia rela dilupakan dan dicaci, bila implikasinya membebaskan Hinata dari trauma. Tak ada yang mau diingat sebagai mimpi buruk selamanya. Sasuke rindu Hinata-nya yang cemerlang, yang bersinar seperti saat remaja dulu. Dialah yang telah memadamkan pijar itu.

Maka pada suatu hari, Sasuke bertemu Naoki dengan pendampingan Hinata. Bocah tampan itu anteng menggerakkan pensil di kertas. Dari yang Sasuke lihat di foto, kulit Naoki putih sedikit kemerahan, warna matanya tak sejelaga Uchiha, sedikit turquoise pengaruh Hyuuga. Tapi, manusia kecil di depannya, jauh lebih tampan dari yang di foto. Itachi benar, bocah ini representasi dirinya. Pun diamnya yang bikin segan. Jika dulu Sasuke dulu dingin karena merasa pintar, Naoki dingin karena dia sungguhan tak peduli. Dia hidup di dunianya yang berisi ketertarikan pribadi.

"Halo." Sapaan Sasuke tak lantas membuat Naoki mengangkat kepala.

Melihat putranya tak bereaksi, Hinata membantu. "Naoki, ada yang mau ketemu nih."

_Indifferent_, Naoki tetap sibuk menggambar. Mobil, mobil, mobil, dia sedang beternak di _sketch book. _Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengangkat kepala, bukan menoleh pada Sasuke melainkan bola di tangan pria itu.

"Enam. Da nam hitam di boya."

"Huh?"

Sasuke tercengang, Naoki seperti berkata pada udara, datar tanpa menatap mata siapapun. Terlebih nada bicaranya kosong intonasi, mirip orang belajar membaca. Ia juga tak mengerti tujuan sang putra. Mengetahui kebingungan Sasuke, Hinata berujar.

"Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi Naoki sangat tanggap visual. Dia juga punya kemampuan hitung yang cepat. Coba saja hitung berapa _dot _di bola itu."

1…2…3… wah tepat enam. Sasuke memandang takjub bocah tampan yang kembali sibuk menggambar. Siapa dia? Anak ajaib?

Hinata menggesturkan supaya Sasuke mendekat. "Nah Naoki. Ini ayah, kamu bilang ingin ketemu yang kayak ayah Ed."

Sekarang Sasuke tahu, Naoki memang tak pernah menatap orang. Dia hanya melakukan itu, memperhatikan penuh, jika memiliki pertanyaan.

"Nao punya ayah sepelti Ed?" Ia menatap Hinata focus.

Tampan. Diam-diam Sasuke sedih, banyak sekali waktu terlewat antara mereka. Ia tak tahu cara memenangkan hati sang putra. Adakah kemungkinan untuknya disukai anak ini?

Tiba-tiba Naoki beralih perhatian, mata yang sama dengannya memandang Sasuke kesal. "Nao nggak suka. Ada suala tik tok." Ia menutup kedua telinga.

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Jam tangan bisa dilepas dulu? Naoki terganggu."

Ketakjuban lain. Jam tangan Sasuke tersembunyi di bawah dua lapis pakaian, bagaimana bisa si anak ajaib ini terganggu? Ia belum pernah mengalah sekali pun untuk Hinata. Tapi demi Naoki, ia akan, kapanpun dan apapun. Dilepasnnya jam itu lalu diletakkan di bagian tengah tas. Sasuke lega menyaksikan Naoki membebaskan telinga.

Hening. Sasuke diserang gugup karena tak tahu cara memulai. Naoki tak peduli, selalu punya _sketch book_ untuk pelarian. Tapi ia juga tak bisa lomba diam-diaman dengan Hinata. Sasuke harus memulai. "Halo. Naoki suka bola?"

Yang ditanya melirik sebentar, lalu tertawa geli. "Hihi. Itu naik tulun."

_Itu apa astaga!_

"Itu? Itu apa nak?" Hinata mengangkat alis bingung.

Penuh keberanian Naoki bangkit menuju Sasuke. _Step…step…step_, tangan kecilnya mendarat di leher Sasuke, menangkap tulang menonjol di sana. "Ini. Yucu."

Jakun! Ya ampun muka Sasuke merah. Ia melirik Hinata yang tersenyum maklum, sementara si bocah tampan masih tertawa melingkupi jakun. Sasuke menahan nafas, bau telon menyerbu indra penciuman. Naoki begitu wangi, kecil dan tampan. Ia ingin memeluk.

"Maaf, Naoki memang mudah penasaran." Tutur Hinata.

Sasuke iri betapa Hinata tahu segala tentang putra mereka. "Lucu? Kau nanti juga punya _boy_." Ia mencoba akrab dengan mengacak rambut Naoki, langsung ditepis. Ya ampun.

Secara tak sengaja mata Sasuke tertuju ke _sketch book_. Aha! Gambar, kenapa Sasuke tidak mencoba. Semua orang suka membicarakan hobi mereka. Naoki pasti bukan pengecualian. "Kamu suka gambar? Ayah juga."

"Oh iya, ayah Sasu pintar gambar loh. Dia kan arsitek." Ujar Hinata antusias.

Hati Sasuke bergetar, Hinata memanggilnya ayah Sasu. Ayah Sasu, ayah bagi Naoki, bagi putra mereka. Hanya Sasuke.

Ia telah menemukan jalan. Ekspresi Naoki berbinar, seperti pendulang yang mendapatkan sebongkah emas. Rupanya gambar merupakan topik berharga. Sangat berharga hingga sang bocah mau dipangku Sasuke, sementara ia demonstrasi gambar. Dadanya menghangat seketika, meski kepedulian itu dicurahkan pada kertas, Sasuke merasa menang. Ia memiliki modal untuk diperhatikan.

Menjadi ayah dan anak tinggal soal waktu, Sasu.

.

.

"Halo. Dengan ganteng di sini." Kuangkat telpon sambil melirik cermin. Ah, gantengku memang kelewatan.

_Fuck. Heh baka, aku dan rombongan sampai Narita jam 10. Jangan telat jemput._

Klik, telepon terputus. Uchiha BANGSAT Sasuke ini memang gemar menginjak-injak sopan-santun. Dia tadi minta tolong kan? Mengapa seolah-olah aku supir pribadinya? Untung aku seorang yang senang membantu sesama. _So, whatever_, lagi pula aku ingin ketemu Sasuke versi mini. Ingin menguji seberapa kuat kadar kebangsatan Uchiha di darahnya.

Sasuke sudah cerita semua. Beberapa minggu lalu, pada malam ketikaku tidur nyenyak, dia telpon dengan nada menyayat. (Mohon maaf) persis anjing tengah sekarat. Di belahan bumi lain, Sasuke punya anak dari dosa masa lalu. Mendengar itu, aku ingin bergabung dengan Itachi untuk menghajarnya. Jangan salah, aku tipe orang yang tak main hakim, tapi tindakan Sasuke sungguh mengundang hujatan semesta.

_Sekarang aku sudah ikhlas kalau Hinata menemukan hati lain. Aku cuma ingin dia hidup di sekitarku tanpa beban. Naoki sudah lebih dari cukup_.

Tentu saja Sasuke, kau berani mengharap lebih adalah tak tahu diri. Bahkan kalau jadi keluarga si perempuan, aku takkan membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh si Naoki-Naoki itu, selamanya. Enak saja, penjahat kelamin kok dikasih kesempatan, ke neraka saja Sas.

Oke cukup. Cukuplah tekanan darahku naik karena makan terlalu banyak daging. Urusan Sasuke biar diserahkan pada waktu. Soalnya dia juga kelihatan sudah taubat. Kalau bicara soal Hinata gayanya dangdut betul. Merinding aku oleh kejijikan.

Sebelum pukul sepuluh aku telah berdiam di bandara. _Ngetem _seperti angkot. Lima belas menit kemudian, rambut hitam mirip sapu ijuk terlihat. Sasuke menggendong bocah lelaki yang tertidur di tangan kiri.

"Bawa koperku." Sekali lagi, si keparat memerintah.

Ia berlalu dariku sambal berujar. "Hinata ayo. Mobilmu parkir di mana, Baka?"

Aku menoleh, tak jauh di belakang seorang perempuan tampak ketakutan. Ia berusaha menghindar supaya tak bertubrukan dengan orang. Ada yang aneh di dalam sini, di jantungku, yang temponya naik cepat. Melihat perempuan itu ketakutan, aku ingin segera mengamankan. Dengan jangkauan tangan kanan kutarik ia mendekat.

"Jangan!" Ia berseru, menepis tanganku.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Cantik, warna matanya unik, percampuran ungu putih dan abu. Mata itu seperti menyimpan banyak kepahitan, seperti membahasakan yang bertubi-tubi menimpa si empu. Ah, memandangnya berasa aku melihat masa depan.

Kalau tak salah namanya Hyuga Hinata kan? Cocok, namanya kedengaran megah dan anggun, pun orangnya. Sekilas dia terlihat rapuh, tapi aku salah. Perempuan ini spesies terkuat dari barisan tersia-sia, yakni yang dengan bertahan atas segala stigma masyarakat padanya. Tiba-tiba, kecantikan bukanlah satu-satunya yang menarik. Dia seorang ibu, figur yang pernah diterpa _chaos _dan tetap berdiri. Bukan hal sulit jatuh pada jiwanya.

"Ma-maaf."

Maaf? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf?

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat, dia malah mundur. Jika belum tahu, orang akan menganggap nona ini aneh atau tak sopan. Tapi aku tahu, aku tahu luka yang Sasuke timpakan menjadikannya begini.

"Hey, ayo." Seru si sialan.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi hening. Satu-satunya yang mungkin berisik, yaitu aku, sedang menyerap begitu banyak hal. Entah kenapa ada perasaan muak pada Sasuke. Setelah semua, dia bisa demikian santai, sedang Hinata tampak mati-matian dalam hidup. Aku setuju bahwa pelecehan adalah hal tak terampuni. Bukan saja melanggar batas kemanusiaan, tetap juga mengubah si korban selamanya. Korban pelecehan akan menjadi pribadi berbeda selama sisa hidup.

Peganganku pada stir menguat. Kupikir Hinata seumuran Sasuke sehingga bisa terjadi bencana itu. Ternyata masih sangat muda, mungkin dua puluh awal, sedangkan si bangsat Uchiha sudah mau udzur. Bisa-bisanya! Melihat Naoki yang sebesar itu, berarti Hinata hamil ketika remaja sekitar usia SMA. Kulirik Sasuke yang melirikku balik, bersusah payah kutahan keinginan meninju.

Sampai di rumah, Sasuke membawa Naoki dan Hinata ke kamar utama. Rencananya mereka akan tinggal di situ sampai menemukan tempat. Sasuke akan menginap di tempatku sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

"Sakit gigi makanya diam saja? Padahal aku mengajakmu untuk bantu-bantu menyairkan suasana." Tegur Sasuke.

Wajahku pasti terlihat bete sekali. Aku tahu karena di antara kami, Sasuke hampir tak pernah memulai percakapan kecuali ada yang salah.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Sekarang, setelah mereka berdua di depanku, timbul rasa ingin menghajar wajah kurang ajar ini." Kutampar-tampar pipinya pelan.

"Aku juga ingin bunuh diri waktu melihat mereka. Tapi fokusku sekarang ini adalah menebus kesalahan, bukan menambah dosa."

Iseng-iseng kutanyakan sesuatu. "Jadi nggak masalah nih kalau ada pria lain yang mau menjaga Hinata? Aku misalnya."

Pertanyaanku membuat Sasuke syok, ia melirik tajam. Beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Kalau Hinata mau dan Naoki nggak keberatan, _why not?_"

**END**


End file.
